


Adventures of Calico Torres

by Ishimorie



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimorie/pseuds/Ishimorie
Summary: Drabbles and Stories for my wrestling OC Cali.Common Pairings: Cali/Vampiro, Cali/Killer Kross





	1. Bloodthirsty (Cali/Kross)

Killer Kross advanced, his opponent lying face down on the mat, hoping to end the match with his signature suplex. He succeeded and the man in front of him was now incapacitated at his feet. Kross landed a heavy kick to the man’s side before kneeling and covering him in a pin.

Calico knew she had to do something to protect the man she had been paired up with. Being fast with her thoughts and feet, she rushed to the side of the ring where the referee was in the position to count. Before he could reach three she pulled him, by his leg, out of the ring. Kross sat up, fuming, but managed to keep his cool as he stood up and turned to face whoever ruined his match. There she stood on the edge of the ring, mustering up as much courage as possible to come face to face with him. Cali stepped through the ropes, never breaking eye contact from the man known as killer.

Kross wore a snarl as his eyes followed her. She approached him, about a foot of distance between them. The staring was intense with neither backing down. The crowd went silent as they expected a fight to go down, but the staring was the only thing intensifying until Cali raised a hand to slap him. He gripped her wrist and leaned to her ear.

“Cali, its best if you head back now.” He tried his best to whisper calmly through clenched teeth. She pulled away and snapped. “Killer Kross. Is that what you are? A killer. That doesn’t give you the right to walk around like you own the place. All I see in front of me is coward.” A cheer erupted through the crowd but the look in Kross’ eyes showed her that those were the wrong words. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the ring, meanwhile the man, previously incapacitated on the mat, sprung alive and rolled Kross up for a three count. Cali rolled out of the ring, still holding her head, and made her way backstage, leaving Kross angered and bloodthirsty in the ring.

She rushed past the curtains and into the locker room to gather her things and leave the arena as soon as she could but little did she know she had become a mouse in Kross’s game He too stormed to the back. He was in search of her. She stepped out of the locker room with another woman and he knew had to scale his anger back himself before. Putting on a calm front for the girls, he walked up to them.

“Can you give us some privacy? I need to settle something.” He said dismissing the girl with a slightly comforting smile. She looked at Cali, who brushed her off too with a look.

Once the girl was out of sight, along with most people in the arena, Kross grabbed Cali’s arm and pulled her to an empty office room. Pushing her in, he let a bit of his true anger show. She hit one of the chairs hard and caught herself before she would fall at his feet.

“You want to pull a stunt like that, huh? In front of all those people?” He almost growled at her, throwing his arms in front of his chest. She looked at him, still stunned from his ragdolling, confused.

“What was I supposed to do? I’m put with this guy that I’m supposed to protect and I did my job. Sure, I shouldn’t have talked to you like that but you, quite frankly, treat me like a child.”

“So you raise your hand to slap me…” She shot him a puzzled look and he continued. “Wipe that stupid look off your face. You raised your hand to slap me and when I warned you, you snapped into this mindless rage, which is, using your terminology, quite frankly, childish.” He took a deep breath in and managed to hold himself back before walking behind her to the desk.

He reached in one of the drawers and scribbled some notes on a piece of paper. “I’m far too frustrated right now, and I just want to down some whiskey and work on a punching bag. Tomorrow, be here 8:00 sharp.” He practically demanded while he folded the paper. He slipped it in her jacket pocket before walking to the door and leaving, not speaking another word.


	2. Consequences

Cali entered the house quietly, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to herself. As she closed the door, she looked ahead, past the elegant foyer, into the vast hallway and seemingly endless doors. She reached into her coat and pulled out the note he had given her the previous night. “ Fifth door on the right. Knock three times, then enter. ” She whispered to herself, reading from the meticulously folded sheet. Slipping it back in her pocket she took a deep breath and made her way to the destined room.

“Four… Five.” She counted the doors, stopping once she reached the fifth. Breathing in once more, she knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Nothing. Remembering what was written, she knocked a third time before turning the gold handle and pushing open the heavy door. Once in, her eyes instantly locked with the man, his eyes drawing her in yet warning her of possible consequences.

He was sitting at an impeccably crafted desk in the center of the room, staring her down. She walked up to the chair across from him, eyes cast down. He smirked upon seeing the effect he had on her. She sat down, still avoiding his gaze. He stood before pulling a black tie from a drawer and walking in front of the desk to start the session.

He kneeled down and gripped her chin, pulling her head up to face him. “ Look at me doll. I want to see those eyes before I mask them.” She looked up. “Kross. What do you mean?” Her mind raced and excitement built up at the thought. He showed her the tie in his free hand, still holding her chin.

“I’m going to blind you, and do what I’ve wanted since the day you cost me my match.” His gentle facial expression faded into a devious one as he draped the tie over her eyes before finally letting go of her chin and reaching back to double knot it behind her head. She shuddered as he took hold of her arm and practically dragged her up.

“Is this what you wanted?” He wrapped his other arm around her throat holding her in place. She presses her thighs together hoping for relief from the pressure building up. He took notice. “Oh you’re loving this, aren’t you? Being treated like the brat you are?” She nodded and let out a frustrated mewl. 

“ I’m nowhere near done with you yet.” He smirked pulling her into the hallway.


	3. Throne

“Here, Can you trust me on this.” He says pulling the red bandana from his coat pocket.

“Any particular reason you have Ryan’s headband?” Cali chuckled looking up.

“Usually I’d mark you up for comments like that, but you reserve the right to be mischievous for today little one.” She let out a slightly proud laugh as he continued.

“ Turn around.” She obeyed and allowed for the red piece of fabric to be placed over her eyes.

Cali heard Kross step in front of her to open the door to the hotel room, which she was was practically pulled into. Once inside, she heard the beds move and another set of footsteps walking towards her.

“Well, what do we have here? Kross, you’ve really outdone yourself.” She heard a familiar Australian accent.

“It’s her birthday and I’ve heard she’s had a thing for you.”

Ryan stepped closer to her and slipped his fingers into the bandana behind her head.

“Really little one? You got the hots for me?” He murmured before slipping the cloth down her face. She mumbled out an “mhm” as she stared at his baby blue eyes. Kross stepped to them and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Go lay on the bed and let my angel get her pleasure. Little one, I want to watch you ride his face.” He almost commanded. Ryan moved to the bed and watched in anticipation as she walked to the edge of the bed and stripped herself of everything but a lace bra. Kross ran a hand down her body and placed a kiss to her neck.

“Go get what you want.”

Cali breathed to rid herself of nerves and placed a leg over Ryan’s chest, looking down at him for approval. He nodded up as she settled on his chest.

“Come on princess.” He grabbed her thighs and urged her forward. She lifted up and lowered herself onto his mouth, the cool lip rings contrasting heavily with the warmth of his mouth. She watched Kross intently as she started to grind, looking for his signs of enjoyment. He sat in a chair against the wall watching the act unfold, his hands were locked together and his expression showed little to the untrained eye. Cali recognized this and continued grinding over Ryan’s tongue.

She felt the familiar ecstasy building in her stomach as his lips wrapped around her clit and applied a slight suction. She wrapped her hands in his hair and held him to her sex as the pressure and sensations caused bliss to course through her veins. She let out a loud moan which drew grunts from both men.

She felt the bed dip and a set of strong hands lifted her off and onto the bed next to the Australian.

“All pleasured out my darling?” Ryan ran a hand through her dark locks. Her eyes fluttered, but before she could answer, Kross spoke for her.

“She can handle much more, we’re far from over.”


	4. Tempting

I was tempting fate by getting mixed up with him. My allegiance lied with Konnan, but here, my physical body lied with his worst enemy. 

They had been opposing forces for a while now, years, decades even. Konnan would often tell me stories at the bar of him and Vampiro’s disagreements and the actions that would follow suit. They were terrifying. These men, having hardly known each other, hated each other with a passion. He would talk of bar fights and brawls, but also of utter contempt and pain caused to their respective colleagues. Friends burned metaphorically and literally, even deaths came into play occasionally. 

Yet here I lay in the occultist like home of the man who supposedly brought all this on, his arm draped over my side as he slept. He stirred upon feeling a shift in the bed as I moved to my feet, still in the simple jeans and hoodie I had arrived in. 

Nothing happened between me and Vamp, I needed a place to stay and he was about all I had. He would occasionally talk to me at events where he happened to be present and slowly, in a secretive manner, he began training me more, helping me after a blunt attack from a low life man fractured my wrist. He was really all I had, now that the clubhouse where I typically resided was now boarded up after being ransacked. 

Vandals, gangbangers, or simple squaters, the police said, basically saying there was no way to tell who had committed the act. We were left with few places to go. Konnan had his brother’s place and invited me and the other boys, which accepted. I, however, knew of limited space, and a man I had never met. I didn’t want to be a burden, but Konnan pushed for me to find someone. I couldn’t tell him that Vampiro, his foil and absolute enemy, had become a good friend of mine, so I made up a girl named Claire and to Konnan, she was who I’d be staying with. I sent a quick, sloppily typed, text to my part-time trainer and off I walked to his home. Again lying to Konnan about my whereabouts, to him, Claire was picking me up a few blocks down.

Back to where currently sat, pushing a heavily tattooed arm away from me. Vampiro’s eye’s opened, examining me. I shouldn’t have come and he knew this. 

“You should go.” He murmured still in a haze but just aware enough.

“Vamp, I’m alright. I told Konnan I’d stay with a friend, little does he know you’re the only friend of mine in these parts.” I lightly scoffed, tapping his ink ridden hand and his eyes locked with mine. He nodded.

“I’m going to get coffee, want anything?" 

” No thanks, girl. You should change though,“ He sat up. ” Weather in LA isn’t exactly sweater weather.“ He gently chuckles, pulling his own shirt over his head, revealing more tattoos I’d never seen before.

"Right, what did you do with my bags?" 

"I put everything in the bottom drawer. How drunk were you last night anyway?" 

” I was more scared than drunk, but cheap tequila and my clothes were basically the only things still in that house.“ I look down at my feet before moving to the carpet in front of the dresser and he gets up to presumably go change.

” Great taste in books by the way.“ I hear him behind me as he reaches to one of the top drawers.

"Thanks, I have a deep-rooted affinity for the paranormal, if you couldn’t tell.” I say continuing to shuffle around for a suitable shirt. He smirks.

“I guess that’s why we get along so well." 

"I guess so.” I smiled back at him as he leaves for the bathroom.

I turn my attention back to the drawer and how my other things were placed. My phone and charger were twisted up towards the back, while my bag and clothes were folded rather messily in the center. The few books that I had brought were out too, one in particular on the occult rested atop all the others and I saw what seemed to be a note peering out from one of the pages. The book was quite old, so I carefully picked it up and opened to the bookmarked page. The page gave instructions for various rituals and warnings against conjuring up dark spirits. 

The note simply read I’ll have to tell you stories sometime. 

“So Vampiro, what did you mean by that note? You’ve done any rituals before?” I pulled the chair from glass table and sat across from him, looking into his eyes for the subtle signs of a liar. Not that I didn’t intend to believe him, it’s just people tend to overexaggerate things.

“ I might have. That page reminded me of some older times with my buddies down in Mexico.” He paused. “Man do I have stories.” He looks down and twiddles with his thumbs.

“Well go on then, I’m sure it won’t scare me off.”

“I intend to, just trying to think of a milder one.” I look at him dumbfounded. 

“I see that look Cal, but I gotta keep up some mystique.” He gently laughs.

“I went to a morgue once, with some friends. Basic seance stuff, nothing major.” He smiled, telling me of the most cookie cutter ritual.

“So interesting.” I got up and playfully slapped his arm. “I assume you’ll actuall tell me something sometime.”

“Hey now, that depends, how long are you staying?” He flashed a crooked grin and stood in front of me. 

“That depends on when Konnan figures out one, how to relocate clubhouses, or, hopefully not this, Claire’s not real and I’m really boarding with the king of assholes himself”

“Trust me, if he thinks I’m the bad guy, he’s not smart enough for either of those things.” I felt bad for laughing but Vamp brought it out of me.

“I guess I’ll be here more than I intended.”


End file.
